remnantsofearthfandomcom-20200215-history
PsiNanna, Inc.
HISTORY ASPECTS PsiNanna, Inc. is a multi-planetary corporate entity with origins on Earth that date back to the mid-20th century. Founded as VEB Ishtarwerks, as a state-owned enterprise in 1971 CE, PsiNanna was originally a computer and electronics factory conglomerate operated by the government of the communist German Democratic Republic. PsiNanna got its namesake after the fall of the Berlin wall in 1989 CE when private interests purchased the assets of VEB Ishtarwerks. It remained an unassuming, low-profit computer and electronics manufacturer for several decades following its reformation as a private corporation. During the 21st century, before the Resource War, PsiNanna began its economic rise. In 2019 CE, PsiNanna, Inc. unveiled to the world, the first magnetically-contained warped light projection technology, or as it is more commonly know, the hologram. PsiNanna maintained exclusive patents on this technology and began proliferating it en masse. This allowed the company to use its newfound cash-flow to diversify its manufacturing endeavors, leading the company to open divisions in nearly every imaginable sector of manufacturing and research. Strangely, during the course of the 21st and 22nd centuries, as the Earth economy and environment began a decline, PsiNanna, Inc. flourished. As interstellar travel became more widely available thanks to the warp gates, so too did PsiNanna's market-share. Despite the widespread disaster caused by the gate incident, PsiNanna not only survived, but posted record profits. Many suspect that the company engaged in both war profiteering and unscrupulous activities related to contracts with Terra Co. (Aka EarthGOV). Today, PsiNanna, Inc.'s name can be seen almost everywhere, its products are widely available to consumers and also make up at least some of the components of nearly every human-originating piece of technology. Mysteriously though, PsiNanna no longer has any publicly visible employees. Its entire distribution network is operated through robotic control and interacting with any form of customer service is a nightmarishly automated experience that never leads to any real people. CORE INFORMATION Organization Name: PsiNanna, Inc. Organization Size: Gargantuan Primary Products: Holographic Computers, Consumer Electronics, Cybernetics, Architectural Components, Industrial Equipment, Biotech, Transportation, Wearable technology, Computer Components, Robotics (particularly, the widely popular Omnitron platform), AI Software. Location of Headquarters: Rise Colony, Yosemite Sector Estimated Number Of Employees: Unknown. Defining characteristics: Mysterious organizational structure, inexplicable profit margins. Major events of System-wide importance: Possibly involved in war profiteering during Resource War. ADMINISTRATIVE ASPECTS CEO: Skye Flaks Major Board Members: Unknown Major locations of influence: Sol System. Minor locations of influence: N/A Average level of technology: Extremely advanced. Notable events: Disappearance of all publicly visible employees in 2131 CE. DIPLOMATIC ASPECTS Allies with: EarthGOV Competitors: All other corporate entities. Notable events: Possible unscrupulous contractual arrangements following the Gate Incident. COMPETITIVE ASPECTS Likelyhood of resorting to illegal means: Unknown. Legal prowess: Extreme. Illegal prowess: Unknown. Security measures: Contracts with Secura, has support of Col-Sec and EarthGOV TAF. Notable events: Rumored to have resorted to illegal means to destroy competitors in the 21st century. ECONOMIC ASPECTS Estimated total net worth: Currently unknown, last reported in 2124 CE as 7.34 Quadrillion credits. Signature wares: Holographic computers and equipment. Main wares for export: Holographic computers, architectural components, biotechnology, cybernetics. Main wares for import: Exobiological samples, carbon, rare-earth elements. Notable events: Responsible for partial strip-mining of asteroid belt. SCIENCE ASPECTS Major research focus: Engineering, AI, Biotech Minor research focus: The Void, Exomaterials Notable scientific breakthroughs: Invented hologram technology. Notable scientific setbacks: Dark Magika incident in 2131 CE which killed nearly 400 employees. Category:Non-playable organizations Category:Organizations Category:Lore Category:Mega Corporation